


Overcoming Inner Obstacles

by t3f3r



Category: Neopets
Genre: M/M, Play Fighting, Sci-Fi, Sparring, does it count as 'play fighting' too?, space, sure I'll do that too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9303041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t3f3r/pseuds/t3f3r
Summary: It's been a whole year since Garin the Foolish and his crew have gone to Kreludor, along with their friend Hannah, to set on for a whole new adventure through the Kreludor caves. While it's taken him a bit of time to get use to the new sights, sounds and sensation- He can't help but still miss his home and Krawk Island itself.Of course now the only thing the Captain has to ever worry about in space, is how he has to overcome the fact that he is starting falling for his friend from childhood- his now first mate.He never really had to worry about this back at home.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jammy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jammy/gifts).



> A small writing writing short I did for my and my sister's "Interstellar" verse. I have been wanting to write some more stuff about this verse, as well as write some more about my favorite pirates. Garin the Foolish and Jacques the Swift. 
> 
> You'll see in the story how these two ended up in space and how they are now hanging out with the infamous 'Firefly' group. You'll also see that one of these two is slowly getting use to their visit to Kreludor...
> 
> Or at least on the outside they are.
> 
> None the less. I hope you enjoy this little piece (and if I have more parts for this, then I'll add on to this as chapters)!

**Day 11 of the Month of Hunting, Year 9.**   
**14:30**

There was always something to do on his ship. That’s what he had told himself.

He would get up and walk around the upper deck, the cabins, even climb up to the bird’s nest to look over his ship from top to bottom. It had not only given him a sense of reassurance when he sees his ship in one piece, but if there was anything going on then he wouldn’t hesitate to fix it immediately. It wasn’t as different now as he had thought, although the ship he was on wasn’t his own, it has given him some sort of comfort to give him something to do while he was away from his own ship.

This ship wasn’t like any other ship he’s ever been on. The ship he had walked through was completely made out of metal, its sails didn't need wind to guide the ship it needed only the sun’s rays, and it didn’t sail across the ocean just like his own ship it sailed through the stars. This ship also had more rooms than his own previous ship with a calibration room, an anti-gravity room, and even a docking quarter. It had taken the young captain nearly a whole year to get use to the new terminology and vocabulary, as well as the technology advances that he had never grown up with.

After all, Garin the Foolish surely didn’t think he would be sailing the stars when he was a child.

It was also nearly a whole year, since he, his two friends, and a few of his crewmates decided to head to Kreludor for a grand new adventure. To his friend Hannah the Brave, it was a destination she had aimed for, since she was a child. To Garin and his crew, it was a new adventure they certainly didn’t want to turn down. So the year has come and gone, Garin had gotten use to the whirring and clicking sounds of the ship as it floated through space. He had gotten use to the constant beeping noises and the voices coming in through the new messaging system of intercoms and portable tablets.

He was getting use to these advances, _slowly_ , but surely getting use to them.

On the other hand, he couldn’t help but miss his home though. He surely missed the times when the sun’s rays would hit his skin, when the ocean mist would coat his face and get his hair wet, he had even missed the days of diving into the ocean to view the creatures living in the deep. To even see his friends back in Maraqua.

He just misses his home, he misses his ship ‘ _The Black Pawkeet_ ’. He misses… His old life.

Garin broke out of his thoughts as he found himself wandering aimlessly through the metal ship, again. He had been finding himself doing that a lot more, sometimes even just taking more time for himself. He knew for a fact that he wasn’t the only one thinking about going back home to Neopia. At the same time though, he can’t help but feel like he is, of course he keeps this to himself after all. Garin continued walking through his friend’s ship, the ‘ _TS Comet_ ’, looking for something to do. Throughout his stay, It has been proven difficult for him to find anything to do on this floating piece of metal.

Difficult, but not impossible.

Garin decided in this point in time that he could take a quick peek into the training room just to see if it was in use. Before heading out to the third floor where his new friend Sun-Hi captained the whole ship and crew. Garin walked in through the doors of the training hall, before gazing at the sight of the room. Other than a few place mats set down on the floor, the large windows that overlooked space, and then some equipment hanging around, the room seemed pretty empty and fairly decent.

At first Garin didn't see anyone, but just as he turned his head to the windows on the far side of the room, he notices someone with him. It was a young male Kyrii about his age, he was barefoot on some of the pads that were placed on the floor and he had two long rods in his hands. The young Kyrii was swinging the rods around in rapid movements in the air like he would with two swords, while looking at his reflection from the large windows. He seemed to be bobbing and weaving in his place as if the reflection itself was just another opponent attacking him.

Garin couldn’t help but raise a questionable brow when he let out an amused chuckle. He has seen his friend practice sword wielding techniques before back in Krawk Island, but never with just a reflection and two rods in his hands.

It was very… Interesting, to say in the least. But Garin was more than curious to see if the technique actually worked for his friend. ‘ _Well, there’s just one way to find out_ ’ his inner mind thought as he began to walk casually up from behind the young Kyrii. The redhead seemed rather unknowing or unfazed that he was coming up behind him, and the young captain didn’t seem to mind as soon as he stopped just as he was a few feet away.

“You know, I don’t think waving those sticks in the air would help you get better, Jacques.” Garin mused. His friend stopped in place, standing up straighter than before as he rolled his shoulders back to loosen his stiff muscles from training.

“Hey, it’s was worth a shot. I was just going on what Ripley has taught me.” Jacques noted before turning to look back at him. Garin looked down to get a better look of his friend’s apparel before replying back.

“Right. And you think the outfit change helped too?” he mocked. Normally back at home Jacques would wear his occasional teal shirt, brown pants and his teal bandana whenever he would practice. Today however, Garin could see his friend wear only a thin black tank top and white pants that seemed to shape his thin figure, barely showing his toned chest and stomach. He didn’t know why but, he was actually liked the new look on his friend despite his joking words. He honestly didn’t mind if he started to wear it more.

Garin blinked as he caught himself staring too long at his friend, while catching his thoughts as well. Now that was awkward for him. Thinking about his friend like that, and his outfit? He was sure that something in the oxygen was messing him up. Especially since he had never had those kinds of thoughts before. His eyes glanced up to see his first mate raised a questionable brow back to him.

“You alright Garin?”

“Yeah, I was just… Thinking.”

“About?”

“You taste in clothes.” Garin pointed out, placing a hand on his shoulder to tug at the tank top’s cloth. “I mean, I’m not a fashion designer myself, but I think this top doesn’t match your eyes at all Jackie.”

“Hah, I’ll know that for next time.” Jacques remarked with a roll of his eyes. He smacked Garin’s hand off of his shoulder before turning his back to him. Walking off to the side of them to where a large wall stood and in front of it a shelf, which held more of the rods like the ones in Jacques’ hands. “If you want to blame fashion choices then you should go to Ripley, she let me borrow this outfit.” he stated.

Garin watched on curiously as he saw Jacques put two of his rods under his arm before grabbing onto two more at a time, testing the weight of each rod before placing it back on the shelf to grab a new one. Within seconds Jacques grabbed one rod to test its weight and Garin could see his friend nod to himself before he turned to toss the rod over to Garin. Garin instinctively catch the rod with his hand before looking it over. He wasn’t surprised that the rods were in fact weighted, but he was surprised to know that his friend had remembered the exact weight of his maractite blade. That could only be the reason as to why the redhead would even consider throwing the rod at him in the first place.

“So, if you’re here I’m guessing that you want to see if my new techniques work.” Jacques noted, casually walking up to the Captain before grabbing ahold of his previous two rods with each hand.

“I was rather curious.” Garin stated as he held firmly to the rod, spinning it in his hand tauntingly as he would with his original maractite blade. “Unless you want to continue swinging at nothing, then by all means-.”

“No no, you insisted.” Jacques said childishly as he began to slowly circle around the captain. “It’s been a long while since we actually had a spar.”

“Yeah, I hope you haven’t gotten rusty.” Garin commented, seeing his friend pouted at him.

“Me? Rusty? As if!” Jacques chuckled. He tapped the two rods together, perhaps to taunt at him or to keep the blond off his guard. Garin continued to eye his friend suspiciously before he saw the Kyrii dash towards him for an attack. Garin blocked with the rod in his hand, but the new feel of the rod nearly took the Captain off of his guard and he felt his hand grip tightly onto the rod, making his wrist almost feel stiff. Gain gritted his teeth and swung back at his friend. He had found a few good openings, but he found one that seemed to be a good spot to strike, the center of his friend’s chest. As Garin used the rod to jab at the Kyrii’s chest, Jacques jumped back and struck the rod back. If Garin’s hand haven’t been so stiff holding the rod, then it would have been knocked out of his hand.

“Wow, that’s one hell of a death grip,” Jacques replied, using a finger in a ‘ _come hither_ ’ motion to tempt the blond to attack him. “Don’t tell me the lack of gravity is getting to you now-”

“Are you kidding?” Garin gently tossed the rod in the air with enough time to shake the feeling back into his wrist before catching the rod again. “I’m just warming up.” he added, before instantly bolting towards the redhead with his rod.

Jacques jumped back again using one rod to block and the other to quickly hit Garin’s rod upward to make him lose his balance. Garin stumbled back quickly, only taken off balance for a mere 2 seconds before diving right towards his friend. As he gotten close, Garin quickly held up his rod to block two of Jacques’ rods before jumping back as his friend got to attack again. As the two stopped in between their strikes, the two began to slowly circled each other. He could see Jacques breathing heavily, his chest rising and falling as his golden eyes still seemed locked into his view. For some reason at this point, it felt like Garin’s heart skipped a few beats, but the young Captain shook his head to keep his focus on his friend. Maybe the lack of oxygen was finally hitting him, or maybe he was getting rusty.

But that couldn’t be it, it had to be because of his friend… Right?

Garin took in a breath to calm himself down, taking some thought in the next strike before he saw an opening and jumped for another quick attack. However, Jacques instantly blocked his rod before he spun around to swing the second one right towards Garin’s side. Garin saw this and blocked in a split second before side stepping out of the way and using a foot to kick Jacques’ feet right from under him. Jacques fell back with a gasp, and just as Garin went to pin him down at his chest with his rod, Jacques brought up both of his rods together to scissor Garin’s neck right into his spot.

Garin froze as he felt his neck in the vulnerable spot and he swore to himself when he figured out that his friend had in fact won. He could see Jacques was right under him as he continued to watch him with his golden eyes. And although sweat had beaded his forehead and his breathing was still labored, the first mate’s smile can still be seen on his face. Garin’s heart felt like it was ready to burst at this time when he continued to look down at his friend. For a moment the two just remain still in their spots as the soft vibrate humming of the ship was the only sound that kept away from their silent stand off. Eventually Garin decided to make the first move as he backed off from his friend, sitting down right in front of him on the pads as he grabbed the area on his neck just where he was held.

“Well… I take that back. That was pretty good for only swinging at nothing.”

“Glad to hear it,” Jacques chuckled, sitting up on his spot as well, before wiping the sweat from his brow with his bare shoulder. “To be fair, I really like having a real challenger in front of me than my own reflection.”

“Same,” Garin replied with a breathless chuckle. His eyes continued to look over at his friend, although his hair was nearly tussled from the spar, and he was beaded with sweat that it began to show through his cloths, he couldn’t help but be mesmerized by the mere view of his friend’s warm smile and his soft golden eyes. He immediately broke out of concentration as Jacques got up from his spot to place the rods back on the shelf.

“Well, I think I’ll go take a nice hot shower. I’m totally beat.” He stated. Garin didn’t know what possessed him to jumped up from his sitting as Jacques was about to leave the room. Nor what possessed him to call out after him.

“Jacques”

“Yeah?” Jacques called back as he looked over to him. Garin opened his mouth to say something but, nothing came out. For some reason all that he could do was have his mouth open as he stared back at his friend. Something in his mind wanted him to say something, anything, to his friend while he was caught up in the moment. But something also had began to hold him back from saying anything at all.

“I…” Garin took in a breath and ran a hand through his blond hair as he shrugged. “...Really need to have you teach me some of those moves.” He finally threw out. Jacques nodded slowly to him, but a smile was still present on his face.

“Sure thing. Just say when and where.” Jacques remarked as he left the training room to leave Garin by himself in the room. The blonde sat on the pads as he watched his friend leave, before groaning to himself and lying on his back. He continued to stare at the metallic ceiling as the sounds of the whirring and humming from the ship itself echoed quietly within the room. Everything he has come across after coming to Kreludor was strange and new. It wasn’t like anything he was use to back in Neopia. Of course that had never stopped him from experiencing hot to handle it his own way. He was always ready to tackle anything that comes in his path. Whether it's be in Krawk Island, or on Kreludor.

He just wished his brain can work properly when it comes to interacting with his secret crushes.


End file.
